Saying Sorry
by King Mana
Summary: Saying sorry is the hardest part. Riku[x]Sora loving.


Title: Saying sorry  
-  
Author: King Mana  
-  
Rating: T  
-  
Warning(s): Shounen-ai  
-  
Summary: Song-fic about Riku saying sorry to Sora for going into the darkness. Riku's POV.  
-  
Disclairment: I do not own "Saying Sorry" or "Kingdom Hearts".

* * *

Can't _you_ see

* * *

_These colors will not change, you change the way I see them  
These words will fade when you explain why you hate them  
We are the same, oh_

I looked at him, his once large azure eyes now hardened from the war. His shaggy and untamed brown spikes swaying in the wind. He looked at me tiredly. I understood him. All these years fighting. All these years hurting. I knew how he felt. I felt it too. The dull ache. We spent our childhood hating each other. What once was love now turned to animosity. Sweet playful games turned to deadly tactics. He seemed to have gotten stronger. His peachy tan skin rougher. I haven't changed. I looked the age I was once I stepped into the door. My silver hair had gotten even more thinner and finer. My eyes were blind folded by a piece of black cloth. My skin was paler. White like the sand.

* * *

_She keeps repeating "I bet she needed"  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant  
Saying goodbye this time the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes feel like saying sorry

* * *

_

I remember that day well. The day when I stepped into the door. I also remembered how hurt he was when he found out I was controlling the heartless. He stared at me. His eyes. They held the sky in them. He was my sky. He still is. I wonder if, maybe, he considers me his land. I walked up towards him silently. I had grown accustomed to my sight being in darkness and used my ears. I heard his soft breathing. The beating of his heart. It was erratically beating against his breast. I laid my hand on it and heard him suck in a deep breath. I smiled. He looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me. studying my small frame.

* * *

_Just a few last hours we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards

* * *

_

I chuckled as I felt a hand on my own. "Riku...is that you?" his voice, it had gotten deeper. He was no longer a child. I knew it. I could imagine him. I could see every detail of what's changed. I looked up with my blindfold still being there. His rough hand held my chin and slowly I felt tears fall to my face. I gasped a bit. "Riku...Riku!" strong arms were thrown around me and I felt myself being crushed into Sora's strong body. "Sora...you're still the same." I held him to me softly as sobs racked through his body.

* * *

_(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)

* * *

_

As his sobs slowed down he gently let me go. I felt a rush of cold air hit me. Shivering softly, I yearn for him. Suddenly a pair of soft lips were against mine. they were warm. A bit chapped. Oh. This kiss felt so nice. I slowly responded. I felt embarrassed somehow. Not like when we were younger. Where he was shy and I was unabashed. Slowly his two arms were wrapped around my waist. I felt small against the boy-no the man who held me. After we broke from the feather-light kiss I looked up. I heard some faint words being uttered from his lips. I was shocked at the words that fell from those soft lips.

* * *

_We're falling forward

* * *

_

"You hurt me so bad. I love you so much"

* * *

_She keeps repeating "I bet she needed"  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant  
Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes me say like saying sorry

* * *

_

I looked at his face. Although I couldn't see I knew he had tears going down his cheeks. Slowly I reached out and touched my hand to his cheeks wiping away the tears. I felt tears prickling behind my blind fold. I felt him pull me close. He ran a hand through my silver hair. I sighed sadly letting the tears wet the blind fold. I felt one arm tug at it. I clenched my eyes shut as the blind fold fell. Slowly he kissed my damp eyes. My thick black lashes casting shadows over plump porcelain cheeks. Softly he coaxed me into opening me eyes. revealing stunning Aquamarine eyes. I was blind yes. I could never see the light again. But it was alright.

* * *

_Saying sorry, we've fallen apart  
Wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbyes the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

* * *

_

Softly we kissed again. Our tears mingled and meshed together into one. Just like our hearts. Just like our souls. Slowly I pulled back. A soft sob escaped from my lips as I clung to him tightly. I would have to leave soon. It hurts. To think that I have to leave my one true desire. My one and only passion. It wasn't fair. We both clung to each other desperately as rain started to pour down around us. The waves in the ocean hit the shore harshly it's dark waters foaming at the edge. Slowly we kissed once more. Our time had run out. A door appeared behind me. I felt it. He saw it. We both kissed repeatedly until we both felt a tug of darkness. A cute little shadow heartless stood there dancing and waiting for me. Sora looked down at me and kissed my forehead. Slowly he let me go. "I miss you" he said to me softly. I heard it. slowly I smiled a sad weary smile. "I miss you too".

* * *

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes me feel like saying sorry

* * *

_

As I walked towards the door I turned a bit to him. He waved at me and I waved at him. "Good bye" he said sadly. I smiled sadly. "Good bye. And I'm so sorry" I meant it for a lot of reasons. But the most important was for hurting him. He smiled at me and softly uttered three words that made me realize. No matter how far apart we were. We would always be one in our hearts. I smiled and uttered the same words to him softly disappearing behind the door. I stood in an endless darkness. The little heartless that came to take me back snuggled its head against me leg. I smiled softly at it. The first sign of emotion I had ever shown to them. They weren't bad. It was just their need for love. I know what they feel. At least before I went to see Sora. Slowly I bent to pick it up and held it close. I whispered three words to it that made it happily cling to me. They were the same words that Sora and me had said to each other.

"_I_ **love** **_you_**"

* * *

_You're_ my **one** and only need

* * *

Ending Notes: Done while listening to "Saying Sorry". I hope it wasn't bad! 


End file.
